(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including an image carrier that is charged and carries a toner image and to a layer thickness calculating method that calculates a numerical value relating to the thickness of a photoconductor layer disposed on an image carrier.
(2) Related Art
In image forming apparatus including a photoconductor that is charged and carries a toner image, the photoconductor layer formed on the surface of the photoconductor sustains wear as a result of a charging roll, a development roll, and a cleaning blade contacting the photoconductor layer.
In this type of image forming apparatus, there has been the problem that when the photoconductor layer of the photoconductor sustains wear, the image quality of the output image drops.